


Santa Baby

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 23: Santa
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 40





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'd Christmas eve, let me scream jsjsjwhis
> 
> My mom asked what I wanted for Christmas today and the first answer that I could come up with was for Shadowhunters to come back. Sigh

When Aled had agreed to come as Santa for the kids at the shelter in Brooklyn, Magnus didn't really think that his husband was going to go all out like this.

Alec was dressed in a traditional Santa Claus outfit, beard, round tummy and all and was even practicing his "Santa voice." Magnus found it very amusing and adorable but Alec bad to know that the kids wouldn't know the difference. All they cared about was meeting Santa.

"Alexander, stop worrying so much. The kids are gonna love it no matter what, I promise."

His husbands hazel eyes seemed to stick out more behind the white of the beard and red of the suit. It made Magnus' heartbeat a little faster.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, nervously. "I sure do hope so."

Magnus walked up to his husband, couldn't help his giggles when the pillow in his husbands shirt pressed against his stomach and he stood on his tippy toes to kiss Alec's cheek. He adjusted the beard a little, fixing the white mustache too before he landed on his heels.

"I'm sure," he replied.

They portalled to the shelter together and they slipped in through the back doors so that the kids wouldn't see Alec before they were supposed to. Magnus made his way to the front while Alec finished getting ready, quickly summoning a cute little elf outfit before he turned the corner and all the kids caught sight of him. They all squealed like they usually would when they saw him dressed up like this, as they knew that he was one of  _ Santa's helpers _ . They complimented the bells that hung off Magnus' shirt, all giggling when he'd wiggle to make them jingle.

"Are you guys ready to meet Santa Claus?" Magnus asked, smiling when all the kids started squealing. "He sure is ready to see you all!"

Magnus nodded towards Jody who then let Alec know that it was time. Not even a fes minutes later Alec- or Santa Claus was walking out behind the curtains with a well practiced belly laugh and a "Merry Christmas!"

All the kids freaked out the same way they did each year, screaming and squealing. Magnus watched all the parents smile at the sounds of their kids getting so excited about the holidays. "Santa Claus" then sat down on his big chair, announcing that he was ready to meet all the kiddos. Magnus happily made his way to where Alec was, standing at his side to introduce each child.

Watching Alec lift each child onto his lap, speaking to them in the jolliest tone he could come up with a big smile that you could see in his eyes made Magnus want nothing more than to have kids with his husband, sooner rather than later. He was just so good with them, so kind and willing to do anything to make their Christmas happy.

By the time they were done handing out presents and the kids were all tired from the exciting day they day, Magnus was ready to take his husband backstage and kiss the daylights out of him.

They said goodbye to all the kids, wished them all a merry Christmas and headed backstage.

"Well," Magnus said, smiling sweetly. "You did quite an amazing job, Alexander."

He snickered playfully, "Or should I call you, Mr. Claus?"

Alec chuckled, pulling his fake beard down so Magnus could see the smile on his face too. "I don't know, wouldn't it make you Mrs. Claus?"

His husband pecked his lips and Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the next comment.

"I like that idea. You'll be my Mrs. Claus, you can even wear a cute little dress."

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec again, "Just not in front of the children."

His husbands groan made him giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!
> 
> Dont forget to check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter for updates on this challenge! Theres only two days left
> 
> I love you guys!


End file.
